Werewolf: Underground
by mirandasdream
Summary: HBP spoilers. Takes place when Remus is working with his fellow werewolves to try to convince them to join the cause of the Order. Will be rather violent. You've been warned.
1. Late Night Wanderings

_Werewolf: Underground_

Chapter One: Late Night Wanderings

The night was still; the only sound for miles was that of the occasional owl hooting or raccoon rummaging through trash. If one were to look out on a night such as this one would be hard pressed to find anything unusual about it. But that is not to say there wasn't anything unusual going on.

In a darkened doorway in a small, nameless alleyway, stood a hooded figure, cloaked in black. This figure did not move but seemed to be surveying the street with great interest. In the blink of an eye the figure swiftly moved on to a neighboring doorway a few yards away, carefully making sure to be concealed at all times. The figure traveled thus for twenty minutes before cautiously stopping at a small, grey sewer grate. Carefully looking for any late night wanderers, the figure softly muttered and watched as the grate lightly clinked, lifted, and moved aside. Again checking to make sure no one had heard, the figure swiftly climbed into the sewer (closing and locking the grate behind).

The sound of rushing water was strong as the figure moved swiftly through the labyrinth of the tunnels. Every few yards the figure found it necessary to stop and figure out the way. The smell of putrid wastes penetrated the air and would have bothered anyone, but the figure seemed to notice nothing. Rather they were focused on some unknown destination.

At last, the figure stopped at what appeared to be a random sewer wall. Making sure that it had not been followed, the figure began to softly murmur and move something beneath the large, black cloak it wore. It did not take long before a hole, just big enough for the figure to pass through, opened revealing another long set of tunnels. But these tunnels appeared to be different. In a way, it looked almost as if someone had recently inhabited the area.

Upon entering this newly opened passage the figure navigated another five minutes till a small, scantily furnished room (if it could be called that) appeared to the right. The figure entered and quickly removed the black cloak, revealing the figure to belong to a tall, brown haired woman. By the deep circles under her eyes and the constant twitch that occurred at the slightest sound, one could tell she was anxious and weary. Yet somehow she continued and left the room and continued down the long corridor she had entered earlier.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alexi," cried a blonde young woman as she saw the tired brown haired figure enter the corridor. "Alexi," the woman cried again.

"Yes, Marie" responded Alexi, who was looking around the corridor in an anxious manor instead of listening to the woman.

"Lexi, where have you been? He's been looking for you all evening," Marie nearly cried. "He's so upset. He thinks you were seeing someone! Giving away secrets."

"I know no secrets," was Alexi's reply. It seemed to take the woman a great effort to speak but now her full attention was on Marie.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing. He wants to see you. He's with a guest in the lounge."

Alexi nodded and slowly headed toward the lounge. As she turned the corner she found herself in front of a large door; the door that led to him. She took a deep breath and knocked timidly on the door. She knew what her little bit of freedom would cost her.

"What do you want," shouted a rough man's voice. Alexi nervously opened the door just enough for her figure to slip in. "Close the door," commanded the voice. Alexi did as she was told. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk…I couldn't sleep," replied Alexi, not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"You went for a walk, did you," asked the man. He made no attempt to hide the anger in his voice. She knew what was coming. She could feel it as he drew closer. Before she knew it she felt the pain of his fists across her body became intolerable. Why had she been so stupid?

"You could have been followed, you fool! You take no care to conceal yourself."

"I wasn't followed, I swear," she cried from the floor, tears running down her cheeks. "I swear I wasn't."

"If I ever find out you were followed, seen, or heard I will slit your throat myself," yelled the man. "Get out of my sight," he shouted as he kicked her in the side. Alexi picked herself up quickly and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She had gotten off easy.

**Sorry but there will be no more updates for awhile. As is mentioned on my author's page, I see no point in posting more. I don't mind so much with this story as with my other one, but the main point is I'm receiving no reviews. The whole point of me posting here is for others to enjoy my stories and for me to get constructive reviews on how to improve upon them. Seeing as neither is happening there will be no more posts until it does. I never really understood why authors were so mad when people didn't review and I always thought it was a little cruel for them not to post more, but now I understand. I'm sorry for ever thinking it was the wrong thing to do. You all were right and I admit how wrong and ignorant I was.**


	2. Guests

As promised here is the next chapter in Werewolf: Underground. Since I have received feedback that my chapters are extremely short (which I truly believe they are) and since I received two reviews, I will be posting two chapters instead of one. The deal still stands, however. Write a good review and get a chapter. I'm sorry but no exceptions.

Chapter Two: Guests

"We don't allow disobedience," said the man crudely to the man behind him. "If it bothers you, get out now." The man shook his head with neither reluctance nor sympathy on his emotionless face. "You said you have broken away from Dumbledore. Why should I believe you? You have always been a great follower of the man. Even were allowed to attend his teaching institution, I recall. Why change?"

"As I told you, Fenrir, Dumbledore has no plans for the future that would benefit us. He foresees a new order in which wizards and muggles live in peace. But what about us? I wanted to know and he had no answer. 'They will be free to carry on as they always have.' That is no answer. What about our rights to live? All he wants is power. All the power to himself. The Dark Lord has promised us rights…"

"And what would you know of what or what not the Dark Lord has promised," spat Fenrir, angered that such a trader as he could possibly fain to know the promises given to them by their lord.

"He has promised us the ability to run free, to feast as we like, unrestricted, has he not?" Fenrir did not interrupt. "Dumbledore would rather see us dead or locked behind bars. We have no role in his new world order. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Fenrir eyed the man suspiciously. Wasn't this the same man who had followed Dumbledore for years? He was the only werewolf allowed into Hogwarts school and, therefore, obviously had a great desire to be a "normal" wizard. But he couldn't be that. No; one couldn't choose. Someone else chose for you. That someone else was Fenrir. He had not forgotten what he had done to the man and his family. Granted, the man was then but a boy but Fenrir had taken his chance at a "normal" life. He had made the choice for him and the man must see it through and join his kind.

Something was not right. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on the situation, make sure the man didn't learn much; make sure nothing slipped. But if he was careful, played his cards right, and thought one-step ahead, this situation would be his ultimate advantage, even if Lupin was the traitor he still believed him to be.

"Marcus," Fenrir bellowed. Moments later, a short, wide man entered the room. "Take this man to a room for the night. I believe you may be staying with us for a while." Fenrir waited till he heard the two sets of feet fade away before he taped a piece of wall, revealing a hidden door and the room behind it.

This new room appeared before Fenrir; cold and damp but inhabited by one man on a small chair near the wall. "We can't trust him," the figure said sharply to Fenrir.

"Oh course we can't trust. I am no fool," Fenrir snarled.

"Then why did you allow him to stay? He can learn too much here," the man said angrily.

"Don't test my patience," Fenrir began, barring his teeth. "Obviously he is still working for Dumbledore, though he puts up this pathetically veiled act. He will be followed and not be allowed to leave our presence. He will be left out of our information circles and everyone will be informed to keep their mouths shut or it will be the worse for them."

"Do you think you're men can be trusted."

"They know that their punishment would be worse then death if they didn't." This was obviously enough for Fenrir and after observing through a peep hole in the wall the punishment of the woman that Fenrir had beaten, he had no doubt that the man could do worse without a second thought.

"So be it," said the man, picking himself up from his chair. "Our lord will be informed."

"You think he actually can be bothered to hear about this? You would trouble the Dark Lord with such a small matter as this? I've seen him kill many a greater person than you for troubling him with such information. I would keep this to yourself if you value you're life," said Fenrir in a darkened tone. The man's whole body visibly trembled at these words. He knew Fenrir was right. Many a greater man had been killed for bothering the Dark Lord. "Keep it between those you trust, Fenrir. The Dark Lord would not want to hear about this second hand," said the man in a mock tone of authority; authority he obviously did not possess. Fenrir's mouth turned up in a half smile as the man scurried out of the room and Marcus entered. "Have the man that I had you take to a room followed and make sure he does not come to feed till a half an hour from now. He can not be trusted." As Marcus left the small room, Fenrir could not help but laugh. He would have what he wanted. With or without Dark Lord knowing, he would have it.


	3. A Warning

Chapter Three: A Warning

"You can't actually be expecting us to eat this again," shouted a gaunt woman, as a man walked over carrying another tray of what appeared to be some kind of meat dish. The banquet room was rather large and had the same look as all the other rooms in the underground labyrinth except that this room was equipped with a large table and many nearly broken chairs.

"And what's wrong with it, Pat? You thought it was excellent all last week," said the man as he shoved the tray into her chest and walked off to find a seat at the table. It apparently didn't matter much to the woman, for in a matter of seconds she was gorging herself on the substance on the platter, blood flowing in streams down her lips. Soon there was pushing and shoving among the other women of the compound as they pushed, kicked, and bit their way into getting their share of the meat on which Pat was gorging. Meanwhile, the men placed bets on who would bite who and who would give up and go hungry that night. Just as the laughter of the men was reaching a fever pitch, the door was pushed open and Fenrir stepped in.

The room went silent as he walked over to a chair and used it to place himself on the large table in the middle of the room. The women who had been so embroiled in their fight quickly stopped their frenzy and moved aside for the man. "I want your attention and I will have no rival for it," Fenrir said, ripping the piece of meat from a woman's hand. "You fight over this," he began, his voice oozing hatred. "You fight over a piece of garbage not fit for dogs? Is that what you are? Pathetic flea infested animals who beg for a piece of meat from their master's table?" A man next to him began to smile. "What are you smiling at, you fool," he yelled, kicking the man in the face. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm going to let you out to feast on the blood of the unworthy ones, aren't you?"

No one moved. "You are mistaken in that, as Gath has kindly pointed out to you." Gath stood again by the side of the table. Even if he had been kicked in the face, laying where he had fallen would be a sign of weakness and weakness meant death at the hands of Fenrir. "What makes you think you deserve better than this," spat Fenrir as he threw the piece of meat in his hand back into the face of the woman he had taken it from.

"You will only deserve better when you do the bidding of the Dark Lord without complaint. We must wait until the time is right before we attack till our bodies are filled with the blood of our prey. This is a test of your loyalty to him and you all deserve death for your failure to uphold it. Minutes from now a man will walk into this room. You are to treat him as an equal only after you have been around him for a time. You are to rightfully treat him suspiciously. He is a traitor to our cause and fains fealty to our master; all in tones of sincerity. But you are to tell him nothing," shouted the man as he looked into the shocked faces of those below him. "He must be made to trust us in time but give him no information he wants. If I as much as suspect you giving out information or not playing up to the part, I will have no pity on the case for your life. The Dark Lord does not tolerate infidelity. Since he is not here I give you a second chance to prove yourselves. Tell Remus Lupin, nothing!" With this Fenrir jumped down from the table and walked out the door leading to the main corridor.


	4. Dressing for Dinner

**Chapter Four is being rated M for cannibalism discussion and descriptive gore. Whether it actually needs an M rating I'm not sure (could very well be a strong T rating) but I really want people to go into this knowing it's going to be descriptive. **

**If you do not care to read this chapter because it is rated M please feel free to skip it. I will enclose a short summary of what happened in this chapter at the beginning of my next one so that you can still keep up with the story. Sorry for any trouble this may cause and I hope you keep reading.**

Chapter Four: Dressing for Dinner

"You're an idiot, Alexi. If I were him I would have just had killed you and gotten rid of your disgusting excuse for a body; I can think of a few of us who wouldn't mind disposing of it for him," said Marie with a hateful laugh.

Alexi was glad she was left alone to change for if Marie had seen the shiver that had run through Alexi's body she would have taken it for weakness and weakness meant death. Alexi's fear was legitimate. To punish those who failed Fenrir, he would have them beaten, starved, and, once weakened enough, sent out into the path of the other werewolves. It was a sort of cannibalism that was almost accepted now. In the beginning, some felt great reserve in devouring their comrades but as Fenrir continued starving them to the brink of death anything seemed acceptable that kept them alive. If Remus Lupin knew this at that time he would have been disgusted and ashamed to be categorized under the same name by the Ministry of Magic. But what Remus and all those who have never truly been starved before can not know is that there is something deep inside every one of us that drives us to do what we never thought we'd do in our most horrific nightmares. A drive that leads us to kill others for food; to murder our most beloved friends. The rules change when our minds fails and our bodies take over.

"I haven't eaten decent meat in two months, Alexi. I suggest you hurry up or I might have to change that number." Alexi knew Marie wasn't sincere in her threat but one could never trust anyone, under any conditions. Their relationship was ironic in a way. Alexi supposed that Marie was the closest thing to a friend she had. But friends wouldn't be one of the first to rip open your flesh if they had the chance. That was the irony in it all. Marie watched out for Alexi in a way but she would have no qualms with ratting on her every move to Fenrir if it meant just a little more meat at the evening meal. Fenrir said they were dogs and it wasn't far from the truth.

Alexi finally emerged from the adjoining room, looking much the way she had when she had come in but with a slightly different pair of clothing. Alexi had no idea what she looked like with her injuries from Fenrir. After all, Alexi could only remember seeing herself in a mirror three times.

The first was as a child, when her parents had dressed her in a little red velvet dress to attend a New Years party with some of their friends. But this was only a vague memory and it wasn't likely she would have remembered it if it had not been for the dress. Alexi had always liked the feeling of soft velvet under her fingers and she remembered that little red crimson dress as her first experience with the beautiful fabric. But beautiful fabric and parties were not to last as long as those little fingers and innocent heart would have liked to believe.

Her second experience with a mirror was much different from the first. It was summer and Alexi was complaining to her mother about sleeping while the sun was still out. "But it is not even dark yet, mother. Can't I stay up a little longer with you," Alexi asked, almost crying. "My dearest one, it is quite late, though the sun does not say so. It would have you believe it is still afternoon if you listened to it. But you must not always listen to the sun. It is false," said her mother, as she smoothed the hair of her little child. "Before you know it you'll see the sun again and wonder where the night was. Now sleep, my darling one." On looking back, Alexi must have gone to sleep for she did not remember anything till the next morning.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Alexi's eyes began to flicker open in preparation for the day. She felt strangely sore and out of place till she fully opened her eyes and found that she was not in the bed her mother had left her in the night before. In fact, she was not in a bed at all but was lying on the kitchen floor. Alexi's body ached as she tried to raise herself from her position.

"Mother," the little girl asked as she struggled to get the words out. "Mother," she asked more frantically when there was no response five minutes later. Somehow, and to this day Alexi didn't know how, she gathered enough strength to drag her body as far as the hallway in pursuit of her mother. But Alexi didn't have to look hard for just between the barrier between her own room and the hallway were their bodies; the bodies of her mother and father. Her mother's body was closest to her, for which the strength sapped Alexi was grateful.

"Mother, what's wrong," she asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mother, please," she pleaded, but no response came from her mother. Gathering strength enough, she pushed her mother's body into a position in which she would face the little girl. The horror of what Alexi felt as she saw her mother's organs trailing from her dead body can never be expressed. Alexi's vomit mixed with the blood that was still falling from her mother's open body. A million questions flooded her tiny head and she felt weak and dazed. Looking at her shaking hands she found the answer. Covering the hands of this innocent child was the blood of three; her mother, her father, and herself. Looking past her hands she found shards of glass from the once beautifully ornate hallway mirror and in it she saw herself and a man. "Hello Alexi," the man laughed as Alexi fell to the ground, senseless.

The last time Alexi had seen her face in a mirror had been seven years ago. Fenrir had decided that she should be beaten for no other reason than that she was still alive. It had been a particularly horrible beating and when he was finished Alexi could not find the strength to get up to leave. Fenrir then grabbed a small object he had on the table next to him and showed it to her. The object stared back at Alexi and showed a haggard looking woman with pale, white skin that was only interrupted by black spots and red rivers. The figure was ugly and showed no color but for the red of her blood. From that point on Alexi would never look in a mirror again. It was her twenty-fifth birthday.

It was a good thing that she had not seen herself in a mirror for she would have seen her face much like it had looked after that fated beating seven years previous. In some ways Alexi was worse though. As a child, her parents and friends cooed over the beautiful little girl with brown hair and eyes. "Sure to be a great beauty," they said, but how wrong they had calculated. As a child what made her beautiful was the glow in her eyes and the pink tinge to her little cheeks but now Alexi had neither. Her eyes were as brown as before, it was true, but they no longer shown, and her face was an undeviating shade of white with no hint that her cheeks could ever hold any color.

It was degrading for Alexi to have to enter the banquet hall looking as she did after a beating from Fenrir but she knew if she didn't she would appear weak. Nodding to Marie the two walked toward whatever was left of their evening meal.

**Author's Note: I decided it would be unfair of me to change my review/update policy after I promised one reviewone chapter, so here is the chapter as promised. Unfortunately, I cannot keep doing one reviewone chapter since it takes time for me to write the chapters and double/triple check them.**

**My new policy will be that I need AT LEAST three reviews before another chapter goes up. Keep in mind that you can review as often as you like (I'd really love it if you did) but I want different people doing these reviews (in other words, three reviews from the same person won't count-but you can still do it to make me happy).**

**Remember, though, that I am quite serious about not updating until I get reviews. I hate to be harsh but when I see hundreds of people looking at this story and I don't see any reviews coming it really makes me want to take the story down. As it is, my other story very likely IS going down so if you want to keep this one might I suggest you give some feedback. **

**_What you can look forward to next time: Alexi and Marie head off to dinner. Alexi and Remus finally interact. This will be rated under the usual T (which the story was originally rated). Again, for those of you who didn't read this chapter because it was rated M, I will inclose a short summary of what happened. I know that many people don't like reading M related material and I'd like you to read the story without fear of reading content that you don't find suitable. Hope it didn't cause my readers any trouble!_**


	5. Dinner

Chapter Five has a regular rating of T.

_**Summary of Chapter Four:**_ _Methods in which Fenrir disposes of traitors and those that disobey him are discussed. Alexi reflects on Marie being the closest thing to a friend she has but Alexi knows that Marie would turn on her in an instant. The three times Alexi has seen herself in a mirror are discussed. The first was as a little child, dressed for a party. The second was at the death of her parents and her abduction from her home. The last was on seeing her disfigured face after a severe beating by Fenrir seven years previous. Alexi knows that she will be seen as weak if she does not go to dinner with Marie so the two head down to the banquet hall._

Chapter Five: Dinner

On Alexi and Marie's arrival there was no food to be had. As soon as Fenrir left there had been an all out raid on the kitchen and banquet hall. Not a crumb of food was to be seen, even if you had the payment required. Alexi didn't much care, for her appetite was quite diminished by the occurrences of the evening, but Marie was a different story. "Damn you, Alexi," she yelled at the woman who had cost her yet another night's meal. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," she murmured under her breath. "I can't keep living on after meal drinks! This is the last time I look out for you." Marie grabbed some of the dark colored beverage that was being passed around the room and began to chug it down. Alexi was sorry she had gone out not only because of her beating but because Marie was paying for the consequences of her actions again.

"You see that one over there," said Laura, a dark woman with black hair, who had come and sat next to the two women. "Can't see much past the cup in front of me, now can I, Lexi," Marie spat at Alexi, hinting that all her energy must now go into the drink rather than actual food. "Well then put the bottle down," Laura said as she yanked the bottle from Marie's hand. "That man over there," she motioned with her eyes. "Fenrir has told us not to tell him _anything_ about what we are doing or what we've doneApparently he's a traitor to the cause or something. Why Fenrir let him in I have no idea but he wants us all to know to be on our watch. We know what happens to loose lips..." With that Laura walked off to another group of women, Marie's drink in tow.

Marie puzzled over what Laura had said for only a moment before she realized her drink was gone. Anger raced through Marie's body as she took her leave of Alexi and initiated a brawl with Laura. As the others began to cheer and take bets on their fighter Alexi remained in her seat. With any luck Marie would win and her mind would be far from the crimes committed by Alexi earlier that evening. Deep in meditative thought she never noticed herself being watched by the newcomer across the room. As he looked upon her it struck him that she was rather sickly looking. Her sunken, bruised face, as well as her nearly skeletal body, made him wonder how she could still be alive. He felt a great pity for this woman and wondered how she had come into such a life. His own story he knew clearly and he wondered if hers paralleled his own in tragedy and pain; but he had no doubt it did.

By this time the fight between Marie and Laura had escalated and several others joined the fighting themselves. It was obvious by the way they staggered, however, that they were incredibly drunk. That was the only virtue of the drink they had every night: it made them so drunk they could not remember how bad their lives were. They became submissive to any idea that Fenrir put forth and he could trod them under his heel.

Within ten minutes Alexi knew the dancing and debauchery would start. A few minutes after, she would make a quiet exit through the door and head for her bed as unnoticed as if she did not exist. No sober woman wanted to be around when it got intense. Sometimes she wondered if this was all there was in life. The downtrodden, simple faces of her fellow prisoners; the easily herded, easily disposed of people of the world above; the anger and malice that permeated the essence of everything in her life. Was this life at all?

Alexi felt a body place itself on the bench on which she sat. "I'm Remus," said the person but Alexi did not take her eyes off of the brawl. "I take it this occurs often," he offered, referring to the brawl. Alexi made no effort to acknowledge the man next to her. Suddenly a man who had been viewing the brawl with interest grabbed Marie by the waist and began to roughly engage her in a dance. "A dance," he bellowed, "is more befitting a woman." Apparently he was not the only one to have this idea for a little earlier one of the men had left the room and returned with a battered violin. As the music began to play more drinks were passed out and more "dancers" joined in.

_What a mockery_, Alexi thought. Dancing was something that everyone from the purest blooded wizard to the dirtiest muggle would do, an act of some form of civilized society. This 'society', living in the dirt and grim of the world, was not fit to watch the beauty and grace the real world offered so very far above them. Pretty soon the dancers were dancing in a very "close" manner and Alexi knew she had to leave before it escalated further. Without a word she got up from the bench and cautiously stepped out of the room. It didn't take Remus long to realize this scene was not going in a savory direction and he decided to take up Alexi's example and leave.

The tunnels in this underground labyrinth were more difficult to navigate than Remus first imagined. He kept finding himself turned around and returning to the place he had first started, a place he wanted to be far from. It was in a confused state of mind that Alexi found Remus standing feet away from her door. "What are you doing here," she said, pulling out her wand before she had even spoken a word. He wouldn't dare try to get himself in her bed; no one ever did and she would never let them. Remus removed his hands from his pockets, where they had been but a moment earlier, to show her he meant no harm. "Please excuse me," he said in voice so calm it surprised Alexi, whose nerves were at an end should any man be within so close a proximity to her. "I was following the directions Marcus gave me to get to my room and I have now found myself utterly lost."

Alexi didn't believe the story for one second. "I don't know where Marcus put you up but it's not here," she said angrily.

"My deepest apologies," Remus said gently, before heading back in the direction he had come. Alexi eyed him as he rounded the corner and waited a few moments before lowering her wand. Whether he was good or bad she did not yet know though she assumed he could bring nothing that was desired. But any way she looked at it, this man could not be trusted. _Why would Fenrir bring in such a man? He is not foolish. Something's going on,_ Alexi thought as she drifted off to another night of unrestful sleep that night.

**Author's Note: It appears it's been over a year since I last updated so I thought it was about time. Depending on the response this chapter receives I will decide whether or not to post my next chapter. That said, I would be eternally grateful if you would leave me a review. I gave up writing fiction after I posted my last chapter a year ago and would love to have some encouragement to take it up again. **


End file.
